


Responsibilities

by MelissaMelody



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [20]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Depiction of torture, Gen, depiction of imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMelody/pseuds/MelissaMelody
Summary: “I found the records three days ago,” Maes said. “Weren’t you given the name Elric to go check on?”“I called ahead,” Roy said. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the prisoner. “The town operator said that the two were still children. I had the file corrected. Never went to see them.”“Somebody did, I think,” Maes said.
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726057
Kudos: 24





	Responsibilities

Roy Mustang looked into the cell in the dark basement of Central HQ and swallowed. There was a young man there, long hair dirty and hanging across his face. Two limbs were missing, and the automail that was put in to replace it was far too small, almost like it had been outgrown. He looked lopsided, and the panel cuffs around his wrists made the effect worse.

“I found the records three days ago,” Maes said. “Weren’t you given the name Elric to go check on?”

“I called ahead,” Roy said. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the prisoner. “The town operator said that the two were still children. I had the file corrected. Never went to see them.”

“Somebody did, I think,” Maes said. “File says that they’re powerful beyond belief.”

“There’s only one in here,” Roy said.

“I’m sitting behind you,” came an echoing voice. Roy turned around, his eyes going wide at a cell that contained a broken suit of armor. “There’s a blood seal holding my soul to this. If it gets repaired, I can do just as much as my brother.”

“You seem to be surprsiningly sane,” Maes said.

“I think it’s a side effect of my current state,” the echo said. “My brother has not fared as well.”

“How so?” Roy asked. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he spun around the see the young man standing as close to the bars as he could get. His hair was across his face, but it did nothing to hide the hungry look in his eyes.

“Everyone that has come has either refused to talk to him, or has actively hurt him,” the echo said. “And talking to me only worked for so long. I’m certain he’s gone feral.”

Mustang stood up straighter, pushing his shoulders down. His gaze met Maes’s.

“Break out?”

“As long as they’re going to your house,” Maes replied.

“Please start with my brother’s hands,” the echo said. “He knows how to put me back together, and we can help you.”

“I’ll do it,” Roy said, pulling out a lock pick. Maes turned to the other cell, talking to the echo.

Roy released the lock, then found a pair of hands, one small and metal, the other more bone than flesh.

“Brother, no!” the echo hissed.

“Prove. It.” The young man’s eyes were wild.

“I will,” Roy said. The young man let go of him, standing unevenly on his feet. Roy swallowed past the pain in his throat and set to working on the lock in the door. He swung it open, and the young man stepped through, walking as quickly as he could to the other cell.

The look he got from the golden eyes wasn’t trust. Roy wasn’t sure there was trust to even be found in them anymore.

And yet, there was still something.


End file.
